


Rest easy

by SnubbingApollo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anders?” he calls, as he starts stripping out of his armor. He’s just lifted his shirt over his head when he catches sight of the man in question bent over the writing desk, his cheek resting on a piece of parchment, quill still in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



Hawke runs a hand through his hair as he opens the door to his bedroom. It’d been a long day and he’s looking forward to falling into bed and getting some much deserved sleep.

“Anders?” he calls, as he starts stripping out of his armor. He’s just lifted his shirt over his head when he catches sight of the man in question bent over the writing desk, his cheek resting on a piece of parchment, quill still in hand. Hawke shakes his head fondly taking in the scene, the subtle glow rising from his lover’s skin further evidence of his sleeping state.

“Hello, Garrett,” Justice says softly as Hawke walks over to the desk.

“Hey,” he returns running a gentle hand over one of the blue lines on Justice’s face. “Why didn’t you move to the bed?”

“Anders is exhausted. I did not wish to wake him,” the spirit answers. Hawke sighs.

“Well you can’t stay there all night. Come on.” He takes Justice by the arm and gently encourages him to stand. Thankfully, the spirit doesn’t put up a fight but stands from the chair and lets Hawke lead him to the bed. 

Justice sits down and Hawke helps him out of the coat and his boots setting them aside. He can’t help but laugh when he gets his first good look at the spirit’s face.

“You’re wearing your manifesto, Love,” he says, brushing his thumb along the ink stains marking their cheekbone. Justice makes a disgruntled face.

“The page will have to be redone,” he mutters.

“In the morning. Sleep now,” Hawke tells him firmly. Justice tilts his head to the side and then frowns.

“Anders is waking,” he says. Hawke sighs.

“I’ll take care of him,” he promises. The glow is already fading from their skin as Anders comes to awareness and Justice sinks back.

“Hrm, what? Hawke?” Anders asks sleepily, swaying as he regains control over his body.

“You fell asleep at the desk again,” Hawke explains, reaching across the drowsy mage to pull down the blankets on the bed.

“Oh,” Anders slurs into Hawke’s shoulder where he’s leaned forward against him. “You smell nice.”

“Thanks,” Hawke chuckles before taking hold of Anders and steering him fully onto the bed and under the covers.

“Okay, back to bed with you,” he says as he climbs in behind Anders and pulls him close. The mage turns so he’s facing Hawke and presses close, nuzzling into Hawke’s chest with a contented noise.

“G’night, Garret,” he whispers sleepily. Hawke presses a gentle kiss to his hair wrapping his arms around him.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
